


The Visit

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This visit brought up more questions than it had answered</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Castiel and Gabriel are watching, invisible to humans, watching the two humans that have such a destiny before them. The older of the two, Dean, almost 18 at this point, is laying on his back, hands tied to the headboard as Sammy rides him. Sammy's head is thrown back in ecstasy, his cock hard against his stomach.   
Castiel holds Gabriel in his arms, hand wrapped around the older angel's cock, stroking it in time with Sammy's movements on Dean. Castiel grinds himself against Gabriel lost in sensation. Gabriel lets out a choked off noise, thrusting back against Castiel, silently begging him to take him. Castiel slips inside of Gabriel, thankful that his older brother is always ready for this, always ready for Castiel to take him.   
They watch as Sammy begins to stroke himself, trying to bring himself to completion over Dean's chest. They can hear Dean cursing, telling Sammy how good he is, how much he loves him. Part of Castiel wonders just how long the two young hunters have been fucking. The two of them move together like they have a lot of practice at this.   
Gabriel rests his head on Castiel's shoulder, thrusting backwards every time Castiel tries to pull out the slightest bit, holding him tightly inside of him. He grins wickedly, motioning at the bed, releasing Dean's hands. As soon as Dean realizes he is untied he grabs Sammy's hips, flipping them so that Sammy is on his back, Dean pounding into him wildly with brutal, claiming thrusts.  
Sammy is in shock, the bonds shouldn't have broken, Dean should still be tied to the bed. Dean leans down, growling against his ear, telling him that he's had his fun, now it's Dean's turn to be in charge.   
Castiel moves himself and Gabriel closer to the humans, shoving Gabriel so he is face down on the mattress next to the boys. He slams into him hard, again and again, hands moving up Gabriel's back to play with his wings. Gabriel is moaning like a slut, taking it like the good little bitch he is, begging Castiel for more, to go harder, faster, telling Castiel that he won't break, that he can take anything the younger angel can give him. Castiel smirks, twisting his hands into Gabriel's wings, and pulling, not hard enough to hurt his brother, but hard enough to reduce him to needy moans and whimpers.   
Dean is fucking Sammy like a madman next to them, cock slamming into his baby brother's prostate with each and every thrust. His hand is in Sammy's hair, dragging the younger boy's head towards his to kiss him hard, a kiss that speaks of ownership, and yet love at the same time. Sammy cums hard, covering Dean's chest with his seed, moaning like a whore, telling Dean he has never had anyone make him cum as hard as Dean does.   
If Castiel and Gabriel weren't so close to coming themselves, they would question the meaning behind the boy's words, but the angels are lost in a haze of lust. Gabriel clenches around Castiel's shaft, tightening his muscles as he cums all over the bed, forcing Castiel's orgasm to hit him hard and fast. They can hear Dean grunting and groaning, slamming into Sammy's body a few more times before he cums with a scream. When it is all over, Dean pulls Sammy against his body, telling the younger boy that he's proud of him, that no one else makes Dean feel the way Sammy does.   
Castiel and Gabriel watch a blush cover Sammy's flesh, while a smug grin covers his face, the combination of innocence and pure hedonistic glee a shocking contradiction. The angels leave the room, promising each other that they will return often, as this visit brought up more questions than it had answered.


End file.
